Who Wants To Race Me?
by Writer's Blah
Summary: SbSpXStH Because of Sandy's boastfulness of how no one can beat her in a race, Plankton calls his old virtual school buddy, Dr. Eggman, to trick Sonic into racing as well. But what other ideas are in the minds of these two evil geniuses? Based on BDE CD
1. Who Wants To Race Me?

**Who Wants to Race Me?**

**An Original Story by Writer's Blah**

**© Writer's Blah, 2007**

**DISCLAIMER/WRITER'S NOTE: **Here is the final SpongeBob SquarePants fic I will write in a while, excluding those written by my sister. It is also the marking of a string of my new genre, (Itanu's current favorite) Sonic the Hedgehog. Although the crossover itself is odd, do not take it that this story will suck like rotten eggs. As you should know already, I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or Sonic the Hedgehog. SpongeBob Squarepants is owned by Stephen Hillenburg, Nickelodeon, and United Plankton, Ltd. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Yuji Naka, Sega, and Sonic Team.

Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: WHO WANTS TO RACE ME?

Note: This song is sung by Sandy Cheeks, and is a track from the Best Day Ever music CD. I do not own it.

**Who wants to race me? **

**You've got a lot of gumpsin' if you do **

**Pick up the pace, you'll only chase me **

**The best you're gonna do is number two. **

**Who wants to race me? **

**Better man than you have tried and failed **

**Where's the fool who'll try to ace me? **

**All the meat you're gonna see's my bushy tail. **

**I'll take up like a shot **

**Leaving you so far behind **

**And I'm savin' you a spot right here at the finish line! **

I got here faster than a grease pig with a rocket in high-gear tied to its tail sliding down an icy rollercoaster track trying to get home for supper in two minutes!!

Mama!!

**Who wants to race me? **

**I thought you "was" a snail 'cause you're so slow!**

**You won't see hide nor hair teeny tiny trace me **

**On your mark, get ready, get set, now go, man, go!! **

**Yee-ha! **

**Who wants to race me? **

**Let's do one more lap; I'm ready to go! **

**You'll never pin or show replace me!**

**On your mark, get ready, get set, now go, man, go!! **

**On your mark, get ready, get set, now go, man, GO!!!!!!!! **

* * *

Don't worry, this chapter only consisted of the song. The next chapter will be longer. 


	2. Gossip Goes at Light Speed

**Who Wants to Race Me?**

**DISCLAIMER/WRITER'S NOTE: **Hello again. Just to remind you that I do not own SpongeBob SquarePants or Sonic the Hedgehog. SpongeBob Squarepants is owned by Stephen Hillenburg, Nickelodeon, and United Plankton, Ltd. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Yuji Naka, Sega, and Sonic Team. The only thing I own is the story itself. Happy Holidays and Happy 2008, and Happy Reading!

CHAPTER TWO: GOSSIP GOES AT LIGHT SPEED

It was a regular day at Bikini Bottom. The currents were blowing, the scallops were chirping, Squidward was moaning, Spongebob was flipping krabby patties, Patrick was doing nada, Mr. K was counting his moola, Plankton was scheming, and Sandy was jogging!

Lately, the Krusty Krab was losing customers. Everyone was going to the Shell Shack because their dog had learned how to play _Donkey Kong_ and win all four levels without losing a life. Krabs was pacing the deck, while Squidward watched as if it was amusement. Mr. Krabs looked at Squidward noticeably. "Mr. Squidward, if you have any suggestions on how to get me money, I mean, customers back, you should speak up!"

"Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me! I'm your boss, so I can fire you whenever you seem useless!"

"I already am useless."

"Are you trying to get fired, Mr. Squidward?!"

"Yes."

"Well, too bad! You are required under law that you must work at the Krusty Krab forever! That goes for the little yellow guy, too!"

Spongebob whooped from behind the pick-up window, and landed onto the grill face first. He didn't seem to mind, since he simply did his trademark laugh, while any other Joe would have yelled with bloody murder. Spongebob was quite the oddball, but that didn't mean that Spongebob didn't enjoy the activities of the average fish.

Mr. Krabs finally stopped pacing, delayed for about three seconds, and then announced, "Boys, I've got it!"

"You do? This should be interesting," snickered Squidward.

"Oh it is! My idea is…I forgot. But I have another one! I'm giving the both of you's a promotion!" Spongebob cheered with excitement while Squidward moaned in agony. "I want you two to leave the Krusty Krab and try to find some whatchamajigger that will draw back customers!"

Spongebob dived onto Mr. Krabs and grabbed his foot. He put on a "sad wittle puppy" face. "But Mr. Krabs! Who will make the Krabby Patties? I won't be able to cook 'em if I'm not here!"

"Don't worry, boy. No one's gonna come in today anyway."

"Okay, if you insist."

As Spongebob walked out of the Krusty Krab, Spongebob heard a sound too recognizable to ignore, the sound of Sandy's pitter-pattering feet. Going too fast too break, Sandy dashed her body into Spongebob's. "Whoops! Sorry Spongebob. I was just practicing my jogging to stay in unbeatable condition!"

"Unbeatable, eh?"

"That's right! No living critter can beat me in a race!"

"Oh yeah? How about we go…now?"

"You've got yourself a date, Spongebob!"

"So we're gonna start on…"

"One-two-three-GO!!"

Sandy took off, leaving Spongebob to fall backwards. Spongebob shook himself back up, and rotated his legs in a fast motion. "Oh yeah? Well, we'll see who'll win when I activate my hydrodynamic mode!" Spongebob took off like a delayed race car, and started running at top speed…of that of a snail, compared to Sandy anyway. As much as Spongebob ran, he simply couldn't catch up to Sandy. He ran so fast he tripped several times, and he even jumped onto a bus and propelled himself using a nearby growing plant, but no matter what Spongebob tried, it failed to bring him any closer to Sandy.

Finally, they both reached the city limits, Sandy winning by a landslide. "Well, it's about time you got here, Squarepants," Sandy said triumphantly, with a bit of egotism.

"Dah—I…you, ah…doy…how do you do that?!" asked Spongebob in an aggravated and befuddled tone.

"It's just practice Spongebob. Besides, you're just a simple sea critter!"

"Yeah? Well…I bet there's at least one person in this collection of universes that is faster than you! I could swear that!"

"No way, Squarepants! There's no one alive that can beat me in a footrace!"

"Really?" Spongebob started to get an idea. Since the Krusty Krab customers were desperate for entertainment, a race consisting of the world's fastest racers could prove to be a truly exciting diversion, bringing in some more customers! "Okay, Sandy, let's make a deal. Let's have a footrace in your treedome that will be promoted by the Krusty Krab, and will include some of the world's fastest racers! If you win, I'll admit that you are the fastest creature in all the universes, not to mention a fabulous trophy to go along with that!"

"You've got yourself a deal there, Squarepants!" agreed Sandy, shaking Spongebob's hand.

The two of them parted excitedly. Sandy was about to do some serious practicing, and Spongebob was about to go break the news to Mr. Krabs, but neither of them were aware that hiding behind the sea rocks, Plankton was eavesdropping in their conversation. "So…a race between the world's fastest racers, eh? This gives me an idea…"

Plankton dashed to the Chum Bucket, his less-than-appealing abode. He made a stunning entrance into his laboratory to converse with Karen, his computer wife. "Karen! Access my e-mail inbox! I need to make a composition to an old friend…roboegg, better known as… Dr. Eggman!"

"Could you at least give me a friendly 'hello'?"

"Fine. Hello," Plankton said, rushed and irritated.

"Close enough. Here you go," Karen replied, as she accessed Plankton's e-mail system.

"Last time I heard from Doc, he was in some competition in Beijing. Said he was against a blue hedgehog and a red-capped super plumber. I think he's available by now. Karen, type this in! 'Dear Eggman, it's your old virtual school buddy, Plankton! I was just eavesdropping on an egotistical land mammal, boasting that she is the fastest creature in the world. Knowing about your blue opponent, I've decided to invest a bit in this 'race' that the local burger joint is hosting, to invite your enemy and any other of his little friends that would dare to enter. Now, to make things a bit more 'interesting', I've set up a devious scheme that includes your assistance, and a bit of trickery. All I need you to do is…'" Plankton explained his villainous plot to Eggman in his e-mail, to be revealed further into the story. "'…Signed, Plankton.'"

Plankton hit the "send" button, and the e-mail was whisked away to Eggman, as Plankton laughed maniacally, eagerly awaiting the day of the race, and while this happened, a disturbed doctor started to do his part in the arrangement…

In the next chapter, the view will switch from Bikini Bottom to Beijing, or Station Square, or Mobius, or whatever you call the Sonic World. By the way, if you have any suggestions on any character from any type of pop culture that you think could compete in the race which will be in a later chapter, feel more than free to private message me, and be sure to explain who is that character you're entering and from what universe he or she is from. I hope you keep reading, and remember to review this story for supportive criticism.

Until next time, reader!


	3. Challenges Within Itself

**Who Wants to Race Me?**

**DISCLAIMER:** Again, SpongeBob SquarePants is owned by Stephen Hillenburg, Nickelodeon, and United Plankton, Ltd. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Yuji Naka, Sega, and Sonic Team. Yoshi, Bowser, and all other Super Mario characters are trademarks of Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. The only thing I own is the story itself.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: CHALLENGES WITHIN ITSELF

Eggman put his hands on the floor, and one of his legs in front of the other. To his left, he saw his gullible, former agent, Knuckles. To his right was a small green dinosaur-like creature known as Yoshi. "Get set…" the announcer said.

Eggman readied himself for a sprint.

The gunshot went into the air, indicating a start to the 100 meter dash.

Eggman was much faster than usual, probably coming from all of his previous competitions. Sonic had to withdraw from the Olympic Games because he heard a call to sea. Shortly after that, Tails and Blaze had left, so Eggman had a feeling that he was finally going to win this event. Eggman had taken a false start, but no one seemed to notice because of how on-time his first leg stepped forward. Eggman passed Knuckles surprisingly, and he concentrated with his feet staying in the chalk-drawn track. He was gradually picking speed, and in time, he even passed Shadow! Eggman looked ahead and saw only ten meters left to the end, and he was in first place! Eggman thought he was going to win for sure this time, but all of a sudden, Eggman felt a hammering vibration that was being repeated second by second, so he did the worst possible thing you can do while you're sprinting.

He looked back.

Of all people, it was the overweight dragon, Bowser! His stomps hit the ground so hard, by the time he caught up with Eggman, one stomp made Eggman fly into the air, and he slid back to earth painfully, getting dirt from the track that filled his mouth. In a matter of five seconds, all the other racers passed the finish line, leaving Eggman only two inches away from the line of victory.

Despite his crushing defeat, Eggman spit out the dirt, picked himself up, and walked passed the finish line. "…and coming in the dreaded last place is the nefarious Dr. Eggman!" shouted the announcer.

Eggman clenched his teeth tightly, and walked to the room he was given since he decided to join this year's Olympics. He slouched onto his computer chair and sighed. "How humiliating."

Eggman walked to the rug and shouted, "How could I have possibly lost?!"

Eggman only sat in his chair and sulked. He wasn't in the mood for another event. He was about to sit down again, until he head a knock on his door. "Come in."

The door opened, and to Eggman's disappointment, standing in the doorway was Amy Rose, Sonic's self-appointed girlfriend. "Oh, it's you," Eggman turned his chair facing away from Amy. "What do YOU want?" asked Eggman edgily.

Amy strut in. "Don't think you're getting away with that head start!"

"What head start?" Eggman lied.

"Don't play dumb with me! I'm a lot more intelligent than you think I am!" Amy walked in front of Eggman. "I'm talking about the last 100 meter dash, in which you started running before the indication."

Eggman said emotionlessly, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sorry, that doesn't work with me. First, I'm going to take a shower. Then I am going to tell the management of your actions, ya little cheat!"

Amy slammed the door behind her, and Eggman realized that he was trapped. If he killed her, the authorities would eventually find out, and then he would have both the government AND Sonic on his tail. So Eggman decided to withdraw from the Olympics. He packed his belongings in his luggage, and went to the computer to clear his inbox so no one would ever find out any of his villainous acts. He went online, but as he was about to click "Delete all", one message caught his attention from "greenprotozoa87(at)yeeha(dot)com. Eggman thought about it for several seconds, and decided to read it. "Dear Eggman, it's your old virtual school buddy, Plankton!..."

"Oh no. Not that genius-wannabe."

"…I was just eavesdropping on an egotistical land mammal, boasting that she is the fastest creature in the world. Knowing about your blue opponent, I've decided to invest a bit in this 'race' that the local burger joint is hosting, to invite your enemy and any other of his little friends that would dare to enter. Now, to make things a bit more 'interesting', I've set up a devious scheme that includes your assistance, and a bit of trickery. All I need you to do is…"

Eggman read the devious scheme with anticipation. "Yes, yes, very good…"

The more Eggman read the e-mail, the more the grin on Eggman's face grew. "…Signed, Plankton."

"Very well done! I should've thought of this plan eons ago! Plus I'll finally be able to reunite with that guy who calls himself a genius!"

Eggman carried his luggage, and ran out of the Olympic Games stadium. "Ha ha ha, never give up your old plan without a new plan in mind! This time, I'll make sure Sonic dies, and then neither he nor any of his friends shall ever again be a pain in my egg!! MWA, HA HA HA HA!!"

Shortly after Eggman's withdrawal, Amy and Knuckles also decided to leave, due to being too far away from Sonic for too long, leaving Shadow and Vector the only entries left from Sonic's world. Fortunately, the Olympic Games were almost over.

Dr. Eggman began to carry out Plankton's plot by locating Tails, who was on an uncharted Island in the Caribbean Sea. Tails was inside the garage in his luxurious hut he had created to accompany Sonic during "Sonic Rush Adventure". Dr. Eggman rode his Egg Walker to the island by following the radar from Tails' walker, the Cyclone. Eggman knocked furiously on Tails' hut. Tails was disturbed by the knocking, and opened the door in aggravation. "Eggman! What do you want?"

"Listen, Tails, I need you to hand-deliver this message to blue boy, Sonic."

Tails scanned through the note, and was shocked. "Eggman, you know Sonic has a weakness for water! Even if it is for a race, I am NOT tricking Sonic into this!"

Eggman sighed. "Very well. I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Eggman pulled out a diamond-tipped pocket-knife, and cut a small section of Tails' skin! "OUCH!!" Tails was nearly crying from the pain.

In the incision, Eggman placed a small device, and covered part of it with a bandage. "This is so no one will suspect me." Eggman began to pace the floor. "This miniature device has a microphone, a camera, and a bomb. I will be able to note your every action. You WILL deliver this message to Sonic within whatever means possible. If you do not, this bomb shall explode, and you shall die. If you tell anyone about this, the same result shall follow." Eggman stood in front of Tails. "Now go!"

Tails rushed to the Cyclone and rode it to Station Square, unaware that Eggman had climbed into his Egg Walker, and was following Tails from a distance. "And now you will lead me directly to the annoying pink hedgehog…"

Elsewhere, in Station Square, Sonic was relaxing by the pool with his new friend, Blaze the cat. Although New York City was normally a very cold place, the few times it was warm was the perfect time to hang around the pool. Sonic lifted his glass of lemonade towards Blaze, and Blaze smirked back at Sonic. Sonic had just gone through a difficult battle with the crazy new antagonist, Captain Whisker. Sonic decided that all work and no play were not fair, so he decided that a bit of relaxation would not hurt him. "Feeling well, Blaze?"

Blaze looked back at Sonic. "Yeah."

Sonic stretched his arms. "So do you think we should enter back in the Olympic Games? I still have a bout to settle with the plumber."

"Na. The Olympic Games end in a week and you'll meet the plumber again in that fighting tournament the plumber is entering in as well."

"Good point." Sonic glanced at the pool. "You wanna take a dip?"

"Well, I should be asking you that question. I know you can't swim very well."

"Oh, it's alright as long as the depth of the water isn't taller than I am."

Blaze chuckled, "Alright. I just need to get my swim suit which is in my bag. I'll just go change in the bathroom and I'll be right back."

Blaze was just about to reach for the bag until, through the swinging doors leading to the pool, Amy came. "Oh, Sonic?" the girl asked in a lovesick tone.

"Hey, Amy. What are you doing here? I just saw you in the hammer throw at the Olympics yesterday on TV," questioned Sonic.

"Sorry. I just missed you so much I couldn't…" Amy suddenly saw Blaze. "W-w-what is she doing here?"

"Oh, her? We're just hanging here. You know, putting our feet in the water, catchin' a few rays, stuff like that."

"Yeah, and I suppose next you were going to kiss her!"

"Uh…come again?"

"You're in love with her! I can tell! I thought you were mine!!"

"I think you've gone a bit haywire, Amy. We're just friends."

"That's how it always begins!"

"Please calm down. There's nothing going on between us."

"Yes there is! I could tell from the time I met the cat!" Amy took out her Piko Piko Hammer. "This is for taking my man, you little flirt!!"

Sonic was taken aback. "Amy, what are you doing?!"

"Something I should've done a long time ago!"

Amy took back her hammer, and smacked Blaze's face hard with it! Blaze was thrown onto the floor. "Have you gone mad, you little psycho?!"

"PSYCHO?! THAT DOES IT!! SAY GOODBYE TO LIFE, FLIRT!!"

Amy was about to pound her hammer on Blaze's stomach, until Tails came flying in. "SONIC!"

Blaze was slightly confused. "Hey Sonic, are you having some sort of reunion?"

"No, this is all coincidence! Honest!"

Tails greeted Amy and Blaze and then turned his attention to Sonic. "Hey Sonic, take a look at this!" Tails handed Sonic the note he had been given by Eggman.

"Let me take a look at this…" Sonic began reading the note.

"Hello there, Sonic. It's your rival, Dr. Eggman. I have been given a call from an old friend of mine, and he has asked me to invite you to a race taking place underneath Bikini Atoll which is off the coast of France. You shall race against a squirrel saying she is the fastest creature alive. If you aren't chicken, go over there to prove what you can do. Bring any friends who dare to come along, but bring yourself Sonic! The prize for winning is a little something I think you'll find VERY interesting. Now hurry, and go!"

"What is up with Eggman and these races lately? In the last month, Eggman has challenged me to upteen races! Well, at least this one won't be one with that annoying Extreme Gear! Come on Tails, let's go."

Amy watched Sonic and Tails leave the pool area, and faced Blaze. "You're lucky Sonic has left. If he didn't, you'd be shark food by now."

Blaze picked herself up, and left without saying another word. "Ooh, that girl just makes me mad!"

Amy went to leave the pool, but as she was going through the swinging doors, she was grabbed by the stomach, and was brought next to the door, where her mouth was covered as well. Amy shot out a muffled, "SONIC!!" but Sonic had already left. Amy turned her head only to see she had been kidnapped by Dr. Eggman! "Shh, don't say another word or you'll be finding it very had to breathe!" Eggman threatened.

Eggman reached into Amy's purse with his free arm, and took something. "Well, well, what have we here?" It was a Chaos Emerald!

"A Chaos Emerald? For me? Oh, you shouldn't have!" Eggman teased.

"GIVE IT BACK TO ME NOW!!" Amy shouted.

"Ooh, the nice lady should learn to share. That would be very nice," Eggman laughed.

Eggman picked up Amy, tied her in a rope, and threw her in the Egg Walker. "You're coming with me!" Eggman rode his Egg Walker out to sea, exactly where Sonic and Tails were headed.

Elsewhere, on Emerald Coast, Sonic and Tails were walking to where Tails had parked the Cyclone, until they actually ran into Knuckles. "Knuckles? Is that you? Has everybody decided to leave the Olympics?" Sonic joked.

"Na, Shadow and Vector are still at it," Knuckles cleared up. "So, word on the street is that Eggman has challenged you to a race."

"That's right."

"Again? Boy, has Eggman been bitten by the 'race bug' or something?"

"That's exactly what I said."

"I could've guessed that. But, you're not going to any race without me."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Sonic, you know I'm the faster one."

"Oh, really? Then why is my name Sonic the Hedgehog? You're name isn't 'Sonic the Echidna'!"

"You must have been improperly named."

"Yeah? Well, lucky for you, Eggman says I can bring whoever I want. So if you wanna come, you're more than welcome."

"Oh yeah! Well then what are we waiting for? Let's-a-go!"

"Hey, nice imitation of Mario."

"Thanks. I actually picked it up while I was talking to his brother."

"You mean Luigi?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. The Cyclone has room for all three of us, so let's go!"

So it began that Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles climbed into the Cyclone, Tails started it up, and they flew it all the way to Bikini Bottom, unaware of the surprises that awaited them once they arrived.

* * *

Nice chapter, huh? I think I am on a roll today. Please remember you can still message me if you want anyone else to also enter. Also remember to keep reviewing. The next chapter should be up before January finishes, but no rush. I have other stories I'd like to finish as well, but for now, I bid you all farewell.


	4. At Last We Meet

**Who Wants To Race Me?**

**DISCLAIMER:** SpongeBob SquarePants is owned by Stephen Hillenburg, Nickelodeon, and United Plankton, Ltd. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Yuji Naka, Sega, and Sonic Team.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: AT LAST WE MEET

Plankton woke up from his slumber. The waiting for Eggman made him fall asleep.

"Finally."

Plankton got on his feet, and went on his way to Sandy's treedome to carry out his evil plan. "Yes. Today shall be the day that my friend and I rule the world! Mwa, ha ha ha!!" Plankton started to leave the Chum Bucket until he was accidentally squashed by the famed pink idiot, Patrick. "OUCH!! Watch your step moron!!"

Patrick looked all around him, but saw no one. "Who said that? Are you a ghost?"

"Down here."

Patrick looked at his feet. "Yes, very good."

"OH NO!!! MY FEET ARE TALKING TO ME! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!"

"No, pinky. Your feet aren't talking to you; the guy ON your feet is talking to you!"

Patrick found the intelligence to look on his feet to see a squashed Plankton. "Oh, hello there, Mr. Plankton. Are you gonna vaporize me today?"

Plankton was about to shout an immediate "YES!!" but he reconsidered the thought and suddenly thought that Patrick could play an important part in his plan. "Hmm…no. Instead, I want you to do a little something for me."

Because Patrick was too dumb to figure out that Plankton had a scheme in mind, he played his part as a pawn in Plankton's scheme. "Okay. What should I do first?"

"Well first, I want you to go into the Chum Bucket."

"Okay." Patrick followed Plankton's instruction. "Now what?"

"Now, I want you to go to the door on your left."

"Uhh…"

"What's the matter?"

"Which way is left?"

Plankton's head started to steam. Plankton pointed left. "That way."

Patrick went to the door…on his right.

"NO, NO, NO!!! THAT'S THE RIGHT!!!!"

"Yeah. That means I'm correct."

"No, you idiot! I meant the direction 'right'."

"But you said to go left!"

"That's what I said, Patrick. Go left."

"You're confusing me!!"

"I should've known not to choose a brainless starfish for my evil scheme. Never mind. I'll go and stand in front of the door I need you to open!"

"Oh, okay."

Patrick went to where Plankton was standing and opened the door, while squashing Plankton a second time.

"OUCH! Do you purposely want to drive me to madness?"

"Uhh…what's the right answer?"

"AHHHH!!!!!"

Plankton eventually gathered himself together, and realized that Patrick was finally in the room. "So…now what? What room is this?" asked Patrick.

"This is the meat locker. It's awfully stinky in here, so I want you to sort out the meat that's smelly and that meat which is not."

"Okay."

Patrick began carrying out the instructions, but while he was doing this, Plankton locked the door Patrick was in! "Uhh…why did you lock me in here?"

"Oh! So you don't get lost in the Chum Bucket," Plankton walked away from the door and whispered, "and so I can use you as my ransom for the krabby patty secret formula!"

Several moments later, Eggman drove the Egg Walker to the Chum Bucket. He had just installed a watertight dome around the walker so that he and Amy would not drown. As his hover packs made the walker gently touch the ocean floor, Plankton walked out of the Chum Bucket.

Amy had a slightly confused look on her face. "That's Plankton? By how his plot was planned, it made him seem much larger than one inch tall."

"I know, but what I lack in size, I make up in genius, deviousness, and vanity." Plankton now drew his attention to Eggman. "I can see that you brought the ransom I asked for."

"Yes, a fine price for your secret formula and my Chaos Emeralds." Eggman reassured.

Eggman opened the dome, having an oxygen tank on his back and Amy with none! Amy gasped for air, only to take in more water. "Quick! Get her in the meat locker before she drowns! A dead hedgehog wouldn't be much of a ransom!"

In case you're wondering, the meat locker of the Chum Bucket was half filled with water and half filled with oxygen. So Eggman grabbed Amy by her now soaked blouse, and threw her into the meat locker. Plankton taunted Patrick, "Here Patrick. Here's a little someone to keep you company!"

Amy greedily took the oxygen into her nearly empty lungs. Patrick looked at Amy. "Hey, you're pink like me!"

"Uhh, I can see that."

Plankton locked the door again, and faced Eggman. "Well, you came just in time. I was just on my way to 'rig' the squirrel's treedome."

"Well, you're not rigging anything without me! I can put traps in the most unexpected places!"

"Plus you're way taller than me and can help me set the traps!"

Plankton and Eggman shared several evil laughs as they rigged traps in Sandy's treedome. "Oh, won't Sonic be surprised!" laughed Eggman.

Meanwhile, above water, Tails was driving Sonic and Knuckles to Bikini Atoll. Sonic had his arms crossed and he was facing the water. "I wonder who's my rival this time? I mean, I know it's a squirrel, but I mean like, will he or she be of any challenge?"

Tails looked at Sonic as if he had gotten amnesia. "Are you kidding? You're Sonic the Hedgehog! No one's faster than you are!"

"Except me." muttered Knuckles.

Sonic looked sarcastically at Knuckles. "Well, in the past I've also had tough competitors like Shadow, Jet, Metal, and Silver."

"Sure, you've had close calls, but you've always come in number one!"

"This is what I'm afraid of. Perhaps my time has come, and I will finally come in second."

Tails looked downheartedly at Sonic. But in only seconds, Sonic looked back at tails with a thumbs up. "Did you really buy that? Wow, you _are_ gullible!"

"You've given me something to think about, though. Thanks a lot, Sonic."

Sonic only snickered. Then he had another thought. "Hey Tails? Eggman said to go to Bikini Atoll, which is only about a nautical mile away from here, but I don't see any land!"

"Hmm…maybe Eggman meant to go under Bikini Atoll."

"WHAT?!? You know I can't swim well!"

Tails shook his head. "Don't worry, Sonic. I took the time to implement a submarine mode to the Cyclone before I went to tell you the news. Sonic! Knuckles! Stay in your seats! We're going into sub-mode!"

"Wait, what?" Sonic and Knuckles asked in an alarmed tone and in unison.

Without warning, the Cyclone changed into a submarine-like vehicle, protected by a watertight window. The Cyclone dived into the water, and the trio was amazed at what they saw. The famous life preserver at the city limits of the city came into view. "Hey, where are we?" asked Sonic.

Tails glanced at the life preserver. "It says…'Bikini Bottom'."

The Cyclone propelled itself throughout the city, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles pointing things out now and again. They finally arrived at the Krusty Krab, where there were gigantic signs that read things such as, "COME IN HERE!" and "YOU FINALLY MADE IT!" There were countless other signs that read similar things.

"Geez, these people sure like to draw attention to themselves," observed Sonic.

The Cyclone parked next to the dumpster behind the Krusty Krab. "Did you have to choose such a pungent parking space?" asked Knuckles.

Tails shrugged, and headed to the back of the Cyclone. He pulled out three different air necklaces. "Here, put these on. I studied the one Knuckles got several years ago (Sonic Adventure 2 (Battle)). I made two replicas, and I'm in the middle of creating a third one, but it's not done yet. It only lasts two minutes. After that, it runs out of air and it goes dead."

"Nice choice of words, Tails," said Sonic sarcastically.

"Sorry. Besides, there are only three of us down here. We shouldn't need a fourth one."

The three agreed, and they all put on their own necklace, and exited the Cyclone. They followed Sonic into the Krusty Krab's front door. At the other end of the room, Mr. Krabs gasped excitedly. "The racers!"

Mr. Krabs dashed at them with a psychotically happy look on his face. "Welcome to Bikini Bottom! And more importantly, welcome to the Krusty Krab! Would you like to buy anything?"

Sonic had a nervous smirk on his face. He looked at Tails, stuck out his index finger, and spun it in small circles next to his forehead. "Uhh…sure. What have you got?"

"Well basically, we sell krabby patties!!"

Knuckles face had a hint of green in it. "And what, do I dare to ask, is a krabby patty?"

Mr. Krabs gasped. "Why, it's only the most delicious and nutritious delicacy under the sea! We start with a…"

Spongebob came from behind the kitchen and approached the four of them. "Mr. Krabs, there is no need for a lengthy explanation. Allow me to explain. The krabby patty is the most perfect thing in the universe!" Spongebob said in a psychotic tone.

Krabs looked at Spongebob. "You really don't have any guts at all, do you lad?"

"Well, whatever a krabby patty is, I'm more of a chili dog guy," answered Sonic.

"Spongebob?" asked Krabs.

"Yes sir?"

"Go to the Bargain Mart. Find a book of 'Above Water Fast Food'."

"You know, I think it would be a lot cheaper and easier to just ask Sandy. She once lived above water, you know. I'm sure she knows what a chili dog is."

"Perfect! Whatever's cheaper, go do it!"

"Aye aye, sir!" Spongebob ran out of the Krusty Krab to Sandy's jogging spot.

"Speedy little guy, don't you think?" Tails asked.

"Tails, that was just in haste." said Knuckles.

Spongebob reached Sand Mountain, the area where Sandy was jogging. Spongebob nearly immediately spotted her. "Hi Sandy!"

"Oh, hi Spongebob. I was just out practicin' my jogging. Care to join me?"

"Actually Sandy, I wanted to tell you that your competitor has just arrived. We also want to know if you know what a chili dog is."

"My competitor has arrived? Holy guacamole, I can't wait to meet the critter!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Do you wanna race?"

"Actually, I…"

"GO!"

"Okay Sandy, you asked for it!" Spongebob raced Sandy to the Krusty Krab. As you can imagine, Spongebob lost…again. Sandy made a stunning appearance into the restaurant.

"Yeeha!!! The racer is here!!"

Sonic faced Tails. "Tails, has everyone in this town lost it?"

Squidward shouted from the counter, "Pretty much."

Sandy strut to the center of the floor and faced Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. "And who might you three new critters be?"

Sonic spoke up. "I'm your competitor. So is the red guy."

"And what do you go by?"

"I'm Sonic. This to my right is my buddy Tails, and to my left is Knuckles."

"Sonic, huh? What an interesting name. Do they call you that for a reason?"

"You had better bet on it! So what's your name?"

"My name's Sandy! Sandy Cheeks!"

"Nice."

"So you three are mammals too?"

"Yep! I can see you're one too."

"It's always nice to meet someone my own kind. I have to warn you though, I'm way fast. No one has ever beaten me in a footrace before!"

"Really? Same for me!" answered Sonic.

"But what about that one time I beat…" Spongebob began, but Sandy covered his mouth.

"Shh, quiet Spongebob. I'm trying to make a good impression!" Sandy whispered with her teeth clenched.

"So when are we racing?" asked Knuckles.

"In about an hour. It takes place back at my treedome!"

"You live in a dome?"

"Hey, if I didn't, I'd drown. I can't breathe water, you know!"

"Touché." "So, I'm gonna go check out the rest of this underwater town. I love seeing places I've never seen before!"

With that, Sonic walked out of the Krusty Krab, not wanting to blow the secret on how fast he was. Knuckles followed, but Tails stayed at the Krusty Krab. He faced Mr. Krabs. "So, sir, why are you having this race?"

"Oh, because I'm losin' money! A crab can't go bankrupt, you know."

Tails looked around. "Well, I see plenty of good reasons why you're not getting any customers. If you want, I can bring in my gear to improve this place and bring back customers."

Mr. Krabs immediately shook Tails' hand. "You got yourself a deal! I love people who help me get money!"

"Well, looks like we had better start from the beginning. This place has a LONG way to go!"

Ironically, Spongebob, Sonic, and both of their friend's adventure had a LONG way to go!

* * *

Did you like the chapter? I hope you did. If not, feel free to send suggestions to make the chapter better. By the way, the entire "Plankton and Patrick Left Door" thing came from my mom. Please give her credit for that part. Thank you for reading. I hope you'll read the next chapter, and bye!


	5. Revelations

**Who Wants To Race Me? **

**DISCLAIMER: **SpongeBob SquarePants is owned by Stephen Hillenburg, Nickelodeon, and United Plankton, Ltd. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Yuji Naka, Sega, and Sonic Team. The only thing I own is the story itself.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: REVELATIONS

Sonic walked at a moderate speed out of the burger joint. He looked behind him. The only person that had followed him out was Knuckles. Sonic grinned, followed by a subtle chuckle. That squirrel wasn't anywhere near him, so he decided to unleash his true speed. He spun his legs faster than lightning, and took off, followed by Knuckles. Sonic was pleasantly surprised. "Well, well, Knuckles, it looks like you're finally getting faster. Looks like those dashes at the Olympics did you well!"

Knuckles shook his head while he ran. "Looks like I'm faster than you after all!"

Sonic shook his head sadly. "Tsk, tsk. Faster, yes. Faster than me, I don't think so."

Sonic only started to run faster. Knuckles slightly closed his eyelids. "Yeah, we'll see about that!"

Knuckles also started to increase his speed. For a while, it even looked like Knuckles was going to pass Sonic! Sonic spun his body to face Knuckles, but his legs moved in such a way that he was running in reverse. "Showoff," Knuckles muttered.

Sonic looked at Knuckles with a bit of sentiment. "You know, you can drop out of the race anytime you want," Sonic said, followed by his infamous wink.

"And lose my chance to show you and that squirrel who's really fast? No way!" Knuckles suddenly ran faster than he had ever run in the entire day. His face, from the anger, turned red, matching the rest of his body. "I'll show you once and for all I'm the faster one!"

"Hey Knux, I think you're starting to get a little bit too competitive. I mean I joined this race just because of Eggman, not to actually prove anything. You on the other hand, are burning your lid off because you think you're faster than I am."

"I don't need to prove anything! I already know I'm faster than you! And don't call me Knux! It's Knuckles, and don't you forget it!"

Sonic suddenly skidded to a halt. "Hey, Knuckles? I think you should stop running now."

"Why? Are you scared I'll pass you?"

"No, it's just that people, strike that, fishes are staring."

Knuckles suddenly stopped and realized a large crowd of fish had surrounded the two competitors. Everyone in the crowd was in awe, their mouths gaping open.

Suddenly, one fish in the crowd shot out, "Whoa! That's the fastest thing I've seen since I fell out of my mom's stomach!"

Everyone else in the crowd cheered in approval. Sonic suddenly raised a finger. "Sorry guys, but we've got to go now. See ya!"

"Umm, Sonic? If you need me, I'll be over at the Cyclone to make sure it's protected," Knuckles let Sonic know.

"Whatever you say, Knuckles!" Sonic suddenly dashed to the horizon, and lapped the city limits of Bikini Bottom like how a student runs his daily lap in P.E. class. The surprising part about all this is that while all this was happening, Sandy didn't see a thing. But Spongebob did.

Sonic suddenly stopped by where the Krusty Krab was, and while he meant to go back in, he suddenly turned his head and acquired interest in the structure in front of the Krusty Krab, namely, the Chum Bucket. "Well, what's this place?" An unpleasant odor suddenly swept across Sonic's direction. "Yuck, it smells like rancid meat! But I also detect a smidge of…rotten egg." What Sonic meant is pretty self-explanatory.

He decided to check it out. He leapt inside the room, and to his surprise, saw no one. "Odd," Sonic said to himself. He walked around the rusty interior, only being greeted by dirty tables. Sonic was suspecting something to jump out at him at any second, but nothing did. The only noise Sonic heard was water trickling down into an old pipe, which made him wonder how there could there be water trickling in the pipes if the entire city was underwater. Sonic was definitely uneasy, but he accepted the calmness. "Guess there's nothing worthwhile in here after all."

Sonic began out the door, until he heard a voice too familiar to ignore. "Sonic? Is that you?"

Sonic turned around, and dashed to the door where the sound had come from. "Amy? Is that you?" Sonic called.

"Yes! Oh Sonic, I thought I would never see you again! You wouldn't believe what I've gone through since I saw you last! That reminds me, Blaze isn't down here, is she?"

"No she's not, and please get over it already!"

"That's good news. But enough of that. Let's get down to the more important things. Can you get me out of here?"

Sonic reached for the doorknob and tried turning it, but the door remained shut. "Sorry, but it's locked."

"Great. Now I have to deal with having my blouse being wet and being stuck here with this…thing! I hope I don't catch a cold."

"How are you breathing in there anyway?"

"The room's half-filled with oxygen. How are you breathing out there?"

"Air necklace. Tails gave it to me."

"Well, I'm getting a bit scared by the things that could happen to me next, so please hurry up a bit."

Patrick suddenly woke up from a nap he had been in, and looked at Amy. "Ha, ha, you're pretty!"

Amy suddenly looked slightly grossed out and slowly backed away from Patrick. "Strike that, Sonic. Hurry up A LOT!"

"I'll do my best Amy! You just keep hanging in there!"

"I'll try."

Sonic dashed out of the Chum Bucket and to the Krusty Krab to break the news to Tails. Unfortunately for Sonic, Tails and Mr. Krabs were having an argument about the status of the Krusty Krab. "I simply can't understand why I'm losing me money!"

Tails crossed his arms. "You wanna know why? First, check the prices of your food. They are way too high!"

"What? Me customers would be paying perfectly good money for a delicious Krabby Patty!"

"You're making people pay a hundred bucks for a burger."

"Umm…what's a burger?"

Sonic joined the conversation. "How 'bout adding a chili cheese dog to your repertoire?"

"What's a chili cheese dog? Will it make me money?"

"I don't think it could turn you into money, but I'm sure it could earn you some cash."

"I'll take it!" Krabs said, his eyes forming the shape of a dollar sign.

Tails continued with the errors. "Secondly, your thermostat is at freezing temperature. How about raising it some? It won't cost you anything!"

"That's where you are wrong my friend. Here underwater, it is very cold so it actually costs us money to raise the thermostat!"

"Well it will still attract more customers!"

"It'll cost me money!"

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'You have to spend money to make money'?"

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'A penny saved is a penny earned'?"

"Well I was just trying to help you! Anyway, the next problem about this place is the atmosphere! The floor and tables are filthy!"

"Well if I did, it would remove the layer of memories I've shared with me pennants!"

Tails looked slightly scared and confused at the same time. "…Right. Well now we get to the main problem. Your so-called 'delicious Krabby Patties' are disgusting in both flavor and appearance!"

"What? There's nothing wrong with me patties."

Tails handed Krabs a Krabby Patty. "YOU CALL THIS FOOD? If I tried to describe it, I would either barf or have a heart attack!"

For a description of how the patty looked, see the episode _To Love a Patty_, and see the part when Spongebob takes "Patty" to a fancy dinner date at the Krusty Krab.

"Well, I can't afford to keep the patties fresh! I can't put them in the freezer! Gotta keep my snowflake collection somewhere, you know."

Tails' head began to steam. "You know what? I'm wrong about the patties being the main problem. The real main problem is that YOU ARE TOO DARN CHEAP!"

"Don't make me cut your paycheck!"

"You don't pay me."

"And even if you applied for a job, I wouldn't start!"

A fish that had overheard the entire conversation approached Mr. Krabs. "Actually, I'd say the fox boy has got some pretty good ideas! If you did all the things he said you could do, I would come eat here for breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day for the rest of my life!"

Mr. Krabs' eyes went from being a dollar sign to two humongous gold bars. Krabs suddenly looked at Tails. "Well it was a pleasure doing business with you! If you have any more ideas, here's my phone number. Call me anytime!" Krabs said to Tails, shaking his hand madly.

"Umm…your welcome?"

After all the commotion had settled down, Spongebob entered the restaurant. His mouth was hanging open wide. Krabs approached Spongebob. "Ahoy there, laddie! What can I do for you?"

Spongebob said with a stunned voice, "I am here to discuss the matter of the competitor of the sponsored race's speed with my agent."

"What?" all the people in the restaurant said with confused faces.

"I'm here to warn Sandy about Sonic's speed."

"Ooohhhh," said the people, extending the "oh" sound.

"Well you're in luck, Spongebob! The land squirrel's right in me office," Krabs informed.

"Thank you," answered Spongebob, heading towards the office.

Spongebob opened the office door to see Sandy exercising on a treadmill. "Hey, Sandy."

"Howdy, Spongebob. What brings you here?"

"I actually wanted to warn you about Sonic."

"Spongebob, I thought we already went through this. I don't need to worry about any critters being faster than I am, 'cause I'm the fastest one there is! Check it out, Squaredude! My treadmill is set to speed eleven, and I'm running like how a normal critter runs on speed five!"

"But Sandy, he's really fast! I saw him run, Sandy, and I've never seen anything faster than him! Not even you!"

"Spongebob, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I need to tell you something. You have been known to exaggerate…a lot. So, I can't really believe you when you tell me something is fast. What you think is fast and what I think is fast are two totally different fasts! So I don't need to worry!"

"But Sandy, I…" Spongebob began, but he realized that trying to convince her would only prove that his efforts were futile. "Whatever you say, Sandy," Spongebob said with his head down as he left the room.

As Spongebob headed towards the exit to the Krusty Krab, Krabs approached him. "Spongebob! The big race is starting in ten minutes, so get your butt over to the treedome! Oh, and before I forget, go to your house and grab a water helmet so you can breathe in there!"

"Aye, aye, captain."

From afar, Plankton and Eggman watched Spongebob leave the Krusty Krab. "And in the same amount of time, you and your little friends will finally meet your doom!" Plankton laughed to himself.

And in only several seconds, Plankton and Eggman broke into a fit of maniacal laughter. "Sonic, soon I shall finally crush you," Eggman threatened, liking the sound of what he just said. Little did Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Spongebob, Sandy, or Mr. Krabs know of what was in store for them once they entered the treedome.

* * *

As you can well imagine, the next chapter will finally show what happens in the race. For those who want another character like Superman or the Flash or Spiderman or the Roadrunner or whomever to also be in the race, this is your last chance to suggest in your review. I hope you liked this chapter and all future chapters, and I certainly hope you add this story to favorites and keep reading. Thank you. Until next time, fellow reader!


	6. The Race

**Who Wants to Race Me? **

**DISCLAIMER:** SpongeBob SquarePants is owned by Stephen Hillenburg, Nickelodeon, and United Plankton, Ltd. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Yuji Naka, Sega, and Sonic Team.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: THE RACE

Spongebob, blissfully unaware of the catastrophe that was about to ensue, but downhearted from Sandy's ignoring, walked at a casual pace towards his pineapple. Now, Spongebob was the kind of person who was simple minded, and therefore, he was easily surprised. However, what Spongebob saw in front of his pineapple was enough to surprise anyone who was knowledgeable in the world of celebrities. Standing in front of Spongebob's pineapple was Mermaidman and Barnacleboy! Spongebob unnaturally freaked out, considering Spongebob had run into the two superheroes numerous times, but he freaked out in a good way. "MERMAIDMAN AND BARNACLEBOY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE?! IS THERE EVIL AFOOT?!"

Ironic, is it not? Unfortunately for Spongebob and Barnacleboy, a single mention of the word "evil", and Mermaidman took off like an unattended cannon. "Wha…evil? EEEEEVIL!! EVIL!! EEEEEEEEEEEEE…EEEE…EEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL!!"

Barnacleboy gave an angry glance towards Spongebob. "Did you have to say the 'e' word, sponge kid?"

Spongebob looked at his shoes. "Sorry, Barnacleboy. But seriously, what are you doing in front of my house?"

"Well, Mr. Hero here had to just choose a scenic location to sell his merchandise."

"Really? What kind of stuff are you selling?"

Mermaidman got over his run riot and returned to semi-consciousness. (For Mermaidman, there is no such thing as consciousness.) "Well, dear sir, may I have your name?"

"Haven't I told you my name before?"

"I can't recall ever seeing you before, actually."

Barnacleboy reassured, "Don't worry sponge kid. His memory, as you should know, is a bit faulty."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, anyway," Mermaidman continued, "we have authentic Mermaidman and Barnacleboy t-shirts, lunch boxes, comic books, DVDs, paddleballs..."

Mermaidman continued on about different toys, golf balls, thermoses, action figures, plushies, more golf balls, but Spongebob obviously got bored of the long list of items and was about to enter his pineapple when a box filled with clothes caught his attention. "Hey Mermaidman, aren't these the real IJLSA (International Justice League of Super Acquaintances) superpower-possessing outfits?"

Mermaidman broke his unintentional monologue and faced Spongebob. "Yeah, they are. What about them?"

"Are you selling these awesome super suits?!"

"Uhh…yeah. Five bucks each," said Mermaidman, forgetting the value of the suits.

"OH BOY!!" Spongebob said, his teeth locked onto his yellow lips. Spongebob put his hand into the box of suits without looking, and pulled out a white shirt with a red lightning bolt on it, and blue boots and glasses that had wings coming out of them. "Doy! The Quickster outfit will make anyone one hundred-fold faster!! And it's mine for just five bucks!"

"Well, since Mermaidman has totally lost his mind, how about thirty-five bucks?"

"Well, I'm sure I've got some loose change somewhere in my pocket," Spongebob struggled to get something out of his left pocket.

Nothing.

He then pulled out something that looked like a piece of green gum. "Will this cover it?" Spongebob asked as he held the crumpled object.

"No," was all that Barnacleboy could say.

The "piece of gum" suddenly unfolded itself and revealed to actually be a one-hundred dollar bill! "Ooh! How about now?"

Barnacleboy shook his head wildly. Therefore, unaware of the value of the bill, and Barnacleboy having a tricky spirit, Spongebob gave Mermaidman the bill, and Barnacleboy gave Spongebob the suit. "See ya, sponge kid! Come again!" Barnacleboy said as Spongebob entered his pineapple to get his water helmet. Barnacleboy laughed to himself, "Finally! No more of that moldy disgusting meatloaf for dinner! That thing tastes so bad, it should be called evil!"

"BARNACLEBOY!!" Mermaidman shouted, causing Barnacleboy to jump and make his white sailor hat fall off of his near-bald head. "Don't forget 'bout the evil!!"

"Oh…you really need to see a psychiatrist," Barnacleboy reasoned.

"A psycho-whatatist?"

"Never mind."

Spongebob grabbed his new suit in one hand and the water helmet in his other hand and ran to the treedome while putting the suit over his regular brown pants/white shirt/red tie ensemble. He slipped the water helmet onto his head, opened the first front door, drained the water from the entry room, and entered the main area of the dome where Sandy had slipped into a black and purple vertical-striped skin-tight jogging suit. Sandy was jogging in place on the grass with a tape-marked starting line in front of her. "Hi there, Spongebob. Decided to show up?"

"I'm taking that as a challenge, and for your information, I've decided to join the race," Spongebob said, crossing his arms.

Sandy laughed hard, "Are you kidding, Spongebob? Ya couldn't beat me before, and I don't think you can beat me now!"

"That's where you'd be wrong, Ms. I'm-So-Fast! Check out my new clothes! It's specially designed to ensure lightning-fast speed!"

Sandy, again, laughed hard. "Do you really think those pajamas that look sillier than a mayor obsessed with pickles will help you win this race?"

"Yes, actually I do!" Spongebob made a rather nervous grin, in which he enlarged and bared all of his teeth. Sandy now laughed harder than she ever had before.

"Well, alright Squaredude. I won't be the judge of what kind of duds ya'll wear on your back, but I seriously reckon that will slow you down more than anything!"

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!" supposed Spongebob, starting to get an angry look on his face.

Suddenly, from the front door came in Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Mr. Krabs, along with an enormous plethora of fish. The fish sat at some bleachers stationed at the plastic walls of the treedome as they all cheered and whooped on who they thought would win the race.

"Oh, goodness, I never thought I would miss oxygen this much!" Sonic shouted as he threw himself onto the grass.

Knuckles shook his head. "You really can't stand H2O, can you?"

Tails and Mr. Krabs went to sit at some hosting boxes on top of one of the bleachers. Mr. Krabs tapped the microphone with his claw. "Hello? Testing, 1, 2, 3,"

Tails and Mr. Krabs sat down on the chairs built into the hosting box. "Good afternoon, entertainment enthusiasts!" Mr. Krabs shouted, a bit of feedback going into the microphone as well. All people in the treedome cheered wildly as people normally would at a football game or rock concert. "Today, we present to you an event like none other has ever occurred in the history of fishkind! A race between some of the fastest people in the world! I'm your host, proprietor and owner of Krusty Krab Incorporated, Mr. Krabs!! "

Tails shouted into his microphone, "And I'm your co-host, Miles or Tails Prower!"

The entire treedome whooped again. Mr. Krabs started, "And now, we are pleased to announce the contestants of this fine race! Contestant number uno is Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog, a speedy little hedgehog from who-knows-where!"

"He's from Station Square," Tails corrected.

"Like I care! Contestant numero dos is Bikini Bottom's own Sandy Cheeks, a land mammal from the mysterious U.S. of A.! Contestant number three, also hailing from Bikini Bottom is Spongebob Squarepants, the Krusty Krab's own little fry cook!"

Tails wrapped up, "And contestant number four is one of Sonic's and my best friend, Knuckles Echidna!"

The four lined up at the starting line, ready to start.

"On your mark…"

Sonic put one of his feet behind the other one.

"Get set.."

Everyone took a deep breath and…

"DON'T GO!!"

"Huh?" asked the four competitors at the same time.

"That's right! I said don't go!" said Mr. Krabs.

"Excuse me?" asked Tails.

"The race doesn't actually start until another five minutes, so audience, feel free to do the wave or enjoy a delicious krabby patty with a side of coral bits while you wait! And now as a substitute, the Krusty Krab is proud to resent the krabby dog, a satchel of 74 percent sea beef in between two elongated buns with hot chili on either side pf the satchel! You can also ask for cheese on it for an extra five dollars!"

"Umm…if the satchel is only 74 percent sea beef, whatever that is, what is the other 26 percent made out of?" asked Tails with a bit of sickness in his voice.

Mr. Krabs answered, "LARD!!"

That made Tails lose his lunch.

* * *

In the Chum Bucket, Amy waited anxiously in the meat locker, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly the door began to open! Amy was about to make a run for it until she realized that Eggman blocked the entrance.

"What the heck do you want, doc?" asked Amy edgily. Eggman handed Amy something. "What is this?"

"This is a security device my dear friend Plankton made for you."

"And?"

"He wants you to put it on."

"Why?" Amy reached for her Piko Piko Hammer.

"He wants to sell it off the internet to raise money to improve the Chum Bucket. Plus he wants to keep tabs on you and make sure you don't escape this place."

"WHAT?!" That really angered Amy. She grabbed her hammer and smashed it over Eggman's head as hard as she could, succeeding in knocking him out unconscious. Lucky for her, the door was left open, so she took in some air, held her breath, and walked into the door that Eggman opened. This was not the regular Chum Bucket entrance, but a secret room! Inside the room, it was scorching hot. She swam around the room and then noticed an enormous black cauldron, about fifteen feet high and twenty feet wide. A bonfire lay beneath the enormous pot that made the entire room have a red glow. She swam above the pot and could see that bubbling oil filled the entire cauldron. She wondered to herself, "What is this doing here?"

She swam around the rest of the room and then noticed the keys that could open the doors exiting the Chum Bucket! She swam towards them, but as she reached for them, she felt an intense pain all around her! She struggled to look behind her, and then noticed that Plankton had shot an electrocuting cartridge at her!

"See? That's what happens when people try to touch my belongings or don't wear the accessories I make!"

Amy then closed her eyes shut and fell to the metal floor! The shock didn't kill her, but rather put her into an unconscious state. Plankton then ordered one of his robots to send her to a small room and put in the small microchip Plankton had made under her blouse. Karen suddenly approached Plankton. "Is there any real reason why you're making her wear that?"

"I have my reasons."

"I'm sure you do. Just remember I'm your wife, and even though I'm a computer, I have feelings towards my husband."

Plankton faced Karen. "Are you implying that I think she's…" Plankton didn't need to say it.

"Yep."

"KAREN!! How could you believe such a thing? I'm your husband, and I just love my little screen queen!" Plankton hopped on top of Karen's monitor.

"I'm sure I am," Karen said sarcastically.

* * *

Back at Sandy's treedome, during the past five minutes, the audience had subjected themselves to minimal and ridiculous sorts of entertainment, but were all relieved when Mr. Krabs shot into the microphone, "Audience, the wait is over! The contestants are pumped up and ready to race! Speaking of which, racers! To your starting positions!"

The four racers lined up behind the starting line. All of them had their best game face on.

Mr. Krabs now started, "Now, allow me to tell you the matters of prizes! The first place winner is the only one that shall receive a prize, and that prize is…a coupon for a free meal at the Krusty Krab that is absolutely free!"

Then a voice that appeared to come from nowhere said at an extremely fast pace, "Free meal does not include meal, drink, tax, or tip. Ask your doctor if eating at the Krusty Krab is right for you."

Now Mr. Krabs was about to speak again, until Plankton, wearing a tiny water helmet, came to the hosting box! "Plankton! What are you doing here?! Come to stir up some more trouble, have you?"

Plankton came up to Mr. Krabs' ear, or wherever, and whispered something while handing Mr. Krabs a brown sack.

Mr. Krabs and Plankton whispered several partially audible things to each other, and after a while, Plankton left the treedome. Mr. Krabs came back to the hosting box and spoke into the microphone, "And in addition to the coupon, first prize includes," Mr. Krabs took out something, "this large golden trophy with a green diamond on top!"

Sonic's eyes suddenly widened. "Holy cow! That's no run-of-the-mill mining green diamond! That's one of the Chaos Emeralds!!"

"Now before the race starts," Tails started after realizing Sonic's correct assumption, "let's go over the rules one last time. Everybody, pay attention. It's very simple. All you have to do is run ten laps around the circumference of the treedome. Now remember, you cannot race on the right part of the track due to that being considered an advantage to whoever would be racing there and would therefore be considered cheating! Again, just ten laps around the treedome. No going into the right part of the track!"

Sandy looked at Sonic. "Hey, blue boy? I just wanna wish you good luck in this race."

Sonic chuckled, "Well, I'm grateful for your humility, but personally, I don't think I'll need luck."

Both competitors looked to the left part of the track. Spongebob and Knuckles simply looked at each other. They were "silent talking". Knuckles' face was extremely determined and intimidating and almost scary, and Spongebob's face looked nervous from being creeped out by Knuckles and from wondering if the suit still worked since being destroyed by Squidward's magma when he was wearing the suit of "Captain Magma".

Finally, Mr. Krabs came to the line where the racers were lined up and raised the famous small black/white checkered flag.

"Ready?" Mr. Krabs raised the flag.

Sandy readied herself for the sprint of her life.

"Set?" Mr. Krabs made a motion which indicated he was about to wave the flag.

Knuckles grinned. "Now Sonic will realize that he's not so sonic after all!" he thought to himself.

This is the moment you've been waiting for, reader.

"_**GOOOOOOO!!**_"

* * *

Sandy spun her feet like never before and took off like a gunshot, Roadrunner-style! Knuckles burrowed a hole in the dirt and drill drove five feet ahead in the track! Spongebob, in his Quickster outfit, ran at nearly the exact same speed as Knuckles, making Knuckles even angrier than when he was practicing with Sonic the hour before. But what about Sonic? How did Sonic begin the awesome race? Sonic…

…just sat there?

Tails looked confused, and spoke into the microphone, "Um, Sonic? Mr. Krabs already waved the flag! The race is starting!"

"Oh, I'm well aware of that," answered Sonic smugly.

"Then why aren't you moving?"

"I have my reasons."

While running, Sandy looked at Sonic sitting down, enjoying himself. "Crazy hedgehog," Sandy said to herself.

But as you know, looking back while jogging has serious consequences, and the outcome was that Spongebob, after years of never coming close to beating Sandy in a race, caught up with her! Spongebob smiled to himself, "Finally! I'm gonna beat Sandy!"

Sandy, not wanting to lose now of all times, quickened her pace. By now, Spongebob and Sandy had passed the picnic table, the mark for letting the competitors know that their current lap was halfway done. Sandy and Spongebob share competitive glances, but neither were aware that Knuckles was quickly gaining on them.

In about four seconds, Knuckles was neck-and-neck with Spongebob! "Ha! See you later, sponge hog!"

Knuckles passed Spongebob, but as he was about to pass Sandy, a shrill sound caught him off-guard, and Knuckles fell flat on his face. "Well, I'll be seeing you, amateur treasure hunter!"

Knuckles roared in anger. He wasn't about to be beaten by a block of Swiss cheese and a tree rodent! Knuckles quickened his pace quickly, and ran at top speed, passing Spongebob and staying just behind Sandy. When he was about to pass her, the same shrill noise he had heard before sounded. This time however, Knuckles was expecting it and just shook it off. He put one of his feet in front of Sandy, then the other, but then, Knuckles feet tumbled into Sandy's path, and the two tripped and smashed onto the grass. Tails and Mr. Krabs grimaced painfully. "Ouch!" Tails shouted.

Knuckles climbed onto his knees, shook his head, climbed back onto his feet, put his fists onto the ground, and boosted himself to where Sandy's oversized hamster wheel was, marking the final ten feet of the first lap. The competition continued intermittently, with the place rankings always changing.

Sandy. Spongebob. Knuckles. Spongebob. Knuckles. Sandy.

The second lap finished, and the competitors always passed the same objects, being appropriately used for place markers.

Line. Table. Wheel. Line. Table. Wheel. Line.

In just a matter of minutes, the racers were on the fifth lap, all except for Sonic. Tails shouted into the microphone.

"And that marks the first half of this extraordinary race! Let's go over the current rankings! In first place is Sandy, with Spongebob and Knuckles tied for second place, but surprisingly, Sonic has remained in last place for the entire race. SONIC!"

Sonic woke up from his slumber. "Huh? Is the first part of the race done already?" Sonic looked around. "Well, by the looks of it, it is."

Sonic picked himself off of the ground and dusted himself off. "Welp, better starting late than never!" Sonic said to himself as he started running, but nowhere near his top speed. He was still running pretty fast, though, he was doing about ten miles per hour.

"Well, that little guy sure is fast, but he'll never catch up with us!" Sandy assumed.

But now that the second part of the race had started, things were about to heat up. As soon as Sonic passed the picnic table, a rather large brick of concrete fell out of the sky! "Whoa!" Sonic yelped as he got out of the way just in time. "That was weird."

Sonic shook it off as a coincidence and continued his running, going slightly faster than before. When he reached the door to where Sandy's tree is, a large door opened from below, leading to a pit of magma! All four competitors jumped over the pit, but Sonic was the most freaked out one. "What's this squirrel trying to do anyway, kill me?" Sonic thought to himself.

As soon as he thought this, a wall of spikes headed straight for the racers! Sonic agilely jumped out of harm's way, but it was about to collide with Sandy! Sonic jumped back to where Sandy was and pushed her out of the way and both of them dodged the wall of pain.

"Gee, little blue dude, you saved me! Thanks!"

Sonic nodded, "Don't mention it!"

"You know what? You're right!" Sandy laughed as she continued running. Sonic laughed to himself as well and took off at about fifteen miles per hour. The line which marked the start of lap six stood in front of the competitors, but as the quadroon was about to cross it, some electrocuting lasers came out of nowhere!

"What the…" Sonic gasped. Knuckles burrowed under the ground to avoid the lasers and Sandy jumped over the three lasers. However, Spongebob was running at top speed and could not stop running! "Gee, I never thought it would end this way, being disintegrated by a bunch of lasers!" Spongebob shut his eyes closed and waited for intense pain.

Sonic hopped in front of Spongebob, grabbed him, curled into a ball and hopped over the lasers. Spongebob was traveling too fast to even talk, but motioned in a way that said, "Thank you!"

For the next two laps, the group of competitors dodged the previous traps, but this time with more gracefulness. Still, Sonic was hiding his true speed. That is, until the ninth lap. Sandy looked with sympathy towards Sonic. "Sorry little blue dude, but you might as well face it. With that nap you took at the beginning at the race, you spelled victory for the rest of us!"

"Are you sure?" asked Sonic, starting to grin mischievously.

"Pretty much," answered Sandy.

"Really? THINK AGAIN!!"

Spongebob and Knuckles were both on their ninth lap, Sandy was half-way done with her tenth lap, and Sonic was only on his fifth lap, and now, after all this time, Sonic finally revealed his true speed. Sonic spun his legs at faster-than-lightning speed, and took off, traveling just barely below the speed of sound!

"What in tarnation?" asked Sandy, and by the time she said this, Sonic was beginning HIS final lap! Sandy ran as fast as she could. She was only a few centimeters away from the finish line, but at the rate Sonic was going at, he would finish before Sandy even put her foot on the ground!

Now both competitors were neck-and-neck, both just an inch away from the finish line, and the first person who set foot past the finish line was…

* * *

Ha ha ha! Dear reader, I present to you the ultimate cliffhanger possible for this chapter! Now you will hate me! But you don't know where I live! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! Who will win the race? What shall happen to Amy and Patrick? Will Plankton and Eggman finally gain what they are searching for?! You will just have to put your sorry rump next to the computer and log into FanFiction next time I submit another chapter!! Despite all the no-offense insults, I bid you good day, beloved reader, and I hope you keep reading!


	7. Termination Infaltration

**Who Wants to Race Me? **

**DISCLAIMER:** SpongeBob SquarePants is owned by Stephen Hillenburg, Nickelodeon, and United Plankton, Ltd. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Yuji Naka, Sega, and Sonic Team.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: TERMINATION INFALTRATION

From the previous chapter:

_Sandy looked with sympathy towards Sonic. "Sorry little blue dude, but you might as well face it. With that nap you took at the beginning of the race, you spelled victory for the rest of us!" _

"_Are you sure?" asked Sonic, starting to grin mischievously. _

"_Pretty much," answered Sandy. _

"_Really? THINK AGAIN!!" _

_Spongebob and Knuckles were both on their ninth lap, Sandy was half-way done with her tenth lap, and Sonic was only on his fifth lap, and now, after all this time, Sonic finally revealed his true speed. Sonic spun his legs at faster-than-lightning speed, and took off, traveling just barely below the speed of sound! _

"_What in tarnation?" asked Sandy, and by the time she said this, Sonic was beginning HIS final lap! Sandy ran as fast as she could. She was only a few centimeters away from the finish line, but at the rate Sonic was going at, he would finish before Sandy even put her foot on the ground!_

_Now both competitors were neck-and-neck, both just an inch away from the finish line. _

* * *

Tails leaned forward from his seat, nearly tipping over the hosting box. He was intrigued beyond belief, and the moment everyone was waiting for was taking place before his very eyes! "And the winner is…" started Tails, ready to take a snapshot for a photo finish, but as he was about to reach for the camera, he noticed something above the finish line. He focused, and he suddenly realized this mysterious object was an enormous cage!! "GUYS, LOOK OUT!!"

But by the time he said this, the cage had already dropped, and it trapped both Sandy and Sonic! "What in the name of…" said Sonic, and he faced Spongebob who had hit Sandy's tree when trying to do a sharp turn, halting his running. "YOU probably had something to do with this, huh?!"

"NO, NO!! I'm innocent, I swear!" exclaimed Spongebob.

"He's right," said a voice.

"Who said that?" asked Knuckles who had stopped running when he saw the cage drop on the two speeding rodents.

"We are the ones that not only have something to do with it; we have everything to do with it!"

From a shadow came two figures, one extremely short and the other extremely tall, and after a few seconds, the two figures revealed themselves to be Plankton and Dr. Eggman!

"EGGMAN!!" shouted Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails.

"PLANKTON!!" shouted Spongebob, Sandy, and Mr. Krabs.

"That is correct, cretins! It is us, Dr. Eggman and Plankton!"

"I had a hunch this was all of your doing, Plankton!" Spongebob pointed his finger towards the small green protozoa.

"But I couldn't have done it without help from the doctor!" Plankton said smugly, putting his hands, err…stubs on his hips.

"Why you little monster!" shouted Tails as he stood up and started running to where the two villains stood. "I'm gonna crush both of you!"

"Not so fast, fox!" pointed Eggman. "Remember that that bomb is still under your skin, I still carry the detonation device, and we wouldn't want a little accident, now would we?"

Tails remembered the incident at the hut, not to mention the pain, and backed away some. "That's right, Miles! Don't even think about messing with us! By the way, if we catch you or your friends doing anything suspicious, the bomb will go off, and all that your friends will remember you by is a small, charred piece of yellow fur!" Eggman threatened.

Plankton hopped on top of the hosting box. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking this gem back to our base!" Plankton boasted, grabbing the emerald that was on the trophy.

Sonic growled under his breath, "The Chaos Emerald!"

"So what do you plan on doing now doc?" asked Knuckles, getting closer to the cage holding Sonic and Sandy.

"Now, I shall add this emerald to my collection, and using their immense power, my friend and I shall rule the Earth! As for Sonic and the squirrel, I shall allow them to stay in the cage. With any luck, they'll both starve to death!" Eggman laughed.

With that, both evil geniuses left the tree dome, and everyone faced the cage, some of the fishes leaving the dome out of fear.

"Hold on Sandy," directed Sonic. "I'm gonna try to bust us both out of the cage!" Sonic got near the back of the cage, and curled into a ball, creating his infamous spin dash. He spin dashed the walls of the cage repeatedly, Sandy barely dodging the blue ball of pain. With as much power Sonic put into his spin dash however, the cage refused to receive even a dent!

"Come on, Sonic!" Knuckles ran to the cage. "Let's try to do this together!" Knuckles revealed, as he rapidly power punched the cage. Sonic spin dashed and Knuckles punched with all his might, but after an entire ten minutes, the only thing the duo succeeded in doing was giving the cage a miniscule dent!

"At this rate, it will take forever for us to break open the cage, and by that time, Eggman and Plankton will already have done some major chaos to the rest of the world!" Sandy said downheartedly.

Suddenly, Tails approached the cage. "Wait a minute, there's a keyhole at the top of this cage!"

"Of course, there's always some sort of stupid loophole!" muttered Spongebob.

"There has to be some sort of key back at the Chum Bucket!" Sandy revealed.

"If there's a rescue mission going on, count me in!" Knuckles boasted.

"Ditto!" shouted Spongebob.

"Krabs, what about you?" asked Sonic.

"ARGH! ME BACK!! I DON"T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO HELP YOU FELLAS!!" said Mr. Krabs "coincidentally".

"I'm afraid I'm too scared to even show my face in that rust bucket! If either of the geniuses catch me, I'm done for! Plus I'm not as fast or sneaky as you guys; I think I'd just get in your way!" Tails said.

"Fine, Spongebob and I will enter the darn slime ball," Knuckles complained.

Knuckles put his air necklace back on, and both of them left the treedome.

The odd duo ran to the main street, to where the Krusty Krab and Chum Bucket were. Spongebob entered the bucket of evil first, due to his accidental trip. The two walked cautiously around the main dining room. There didn't appear to be anything suspicious besides a couple of dusty old chairs and tables. Before them stood two doors. "Okay Knuckles, you go through the right door, and I'll go through the left door," directed Spongebob.

"Right," Knuckles shook his head.

They did exactly that.

* * *

Knuckles opened the door Spongebob had directed him to go through. It felt a little bit odd taking orders from a sea sponge, but regardless, the echidna continued. Inside, there was a rather large room with loads of computers and computer equipment. Knuckles walked upon the chrome tile while looking for anything that might resemble a key. Knuckles searched in all places, both hidden and in plain sight, high and low, and far and near, but there was no key. Knuckles walked to a rather large CPU and leaned on it. "And to think I could be protecting the Master Emerald right now."

Knuckles leaned on the CPU, but as he did, a loud beeping sound went off! "WORKING," said an electronic voice.

Knuckles just stared.

"Plankton, is that you?" asked the computer, which if you didn't figure it out yet, was Karen.

"Do I look like a walking bean to you, chrome face?" Knuckles sarcastically asked.

"Watch it, dude. Anyway, if you're not Plankton, who are you?"

"Name's Knuckles."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"None of your business."

"I said," enunciated Karen angrily taking out a laser out of oblivion, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh look, a death ray. Oh no. Whatever shall I do now?" said Knuckles sarcastically again.

"I'll use it, don't think I won't."

"Heh, even if you did, you wouldn't be able to zap me!"

"Oh really?!" Karen zapped her ray, but Knuckles easily got out of the way.

"Nice shot. Maybe you'll get me next time."

"Grr, shut up!" growled Karen, as she fired her laser again. Knuckles simply moved out of the way easily.

For the next few minutes, Knuckles simply danced tauntingly as Karen angrily continued to attempt to zap Knuckles. After those few minutes were up, Karen ran out of plasma to use as a projectile.

"Darn, out of ammo. You're really lucky, you know that knucklehead?"

"As if I haven't heard the previous statement numerous times before. But now that you're out of ammo, why don't we calm down and talk a bit," suggested Knuckles.

"Permission granted. So what do you want to talk about?"

Knuckles didn't want to tell her about Sonic and Sandy's kidnapping, since she might still be defending Plankton. Knuckles looked around the room, and then noticed a yellow cuboid made of metal. "Say, what's that yellow robot thing?"

"That's just the robot chef that Plankton made once to see if he would create a krabby patty if he gave the robot Spongebob's brain. It didn't work out so well, so he just tidies up minimally now. As you can see, it's modeled to look like Spongebob."

"Eww…Plankton took out Spongebob's brain? Now that's just creepy."

"Tell me about it."

Knuckles and Karen continued conversing. Secretly, however, Knuckles simply continued talking to Karen because he knew that if he did, Karen would be distracted, and would therefore not notice Spongebob, meaning that Spongebob had one less person to avoid while he looked for the key! All Knuckles had to do was keep on talking…and talking…and talking…and well, you get the picture.

* * *

He still couldn't believe it. He, the fastest thing alive, trapped in this cheap little cage! Sonic had experienced close calls before, once when he was captured when trying to give Eggman a fake Chaos Emerald at Space Colony ARK, and another time when he was killed by Solaris, only to be revived by his friends and the Chaos Emeralds. This wasn't the most dangerous situation, in his opinion, but it was definitely the most humiliating. Sonic only sat on the grass, waiting quite impatiently.

As for Sandy, she still couldn't believe that someone, to make matters worse a hedgehog, _**A HEDGEHOG**_, was able to actually be faster than her. Many times before, Sandy and Spongebob cheated to get in front of the other, explaining Spongebob's single victory against Sandy, but this time both competitors played fairly, and someone still beat her. Her egotism had gotten the best of her, and she felt horrible about it.

Both competitors sat in the cage, destroyed (emotionally) and humiliated. Soon their freedom would come, and then they would finally have a chance to prove themselves again. Now however, they must wait…for something to happen.

* * *

Back at the Chum Bucket, at the same time Knuckles had opened the right door, Spongebob opened the left door. Inside, all he saw were piles of rancid meat. Spongebob waved his hand around his nose to possibly shoo the smell. That didn't work well, obviously. Spongebob sat upon a pile of rancid meat to rest a bit, but the pile gave way to his (light) weight, and Spongebob toppled over, creating a huge mess of rancid meat. However, at the same time, Spongebob discovered a door where the pile of meat used to be! Out of curiosity, he opened the door and saw a rather large black cauldron in front of him…with Patrick and Amy dangling from a rope above it!!

"PATRICK!!" Spongebob shot loudly.

"SPONGEBOB!! HELP ME!!" Patrick yelled at an equal volume.

"Don't worry, Patrick! Help is on the way!" Spongebob spoke in a heroic voice.

Spongebob hopped to the top of the cauldron…and burned himself. The cauldron was so hot, in fact, he was thrown to the wall above the door from which he entered! "Umm…what I meant to say was 'Help is in the process of being on the way'!"

About ten seconds after he said this, the three noticed that the door was opening! "Quick, sponge man! Hide!" Amy yelled, not knowing what Spongebob's name was. In order to speak and breathe, Amy mastered a way to conserve breath and extract oxygen out of the steam that was coming out of the boiling oil. It made her feel like she was choking, but at least she had enough oxygen to breathe.

Spongebob simply hid behind the cauldron since there was space behind it. After he did, the door opened, and it was revealed to be Plankton.

"Well, well, if it isn't small, green, and ugly," Amy taunted.

"Shut up, hedgehog. I'd treat me with respect if I were you, considering your current position," Plankton pointed out the cauldron of bubbling oil.

Amy put her head down. "What do you want?" she asked calmly, with a bit of sadness detected.

"I just want to gloat in front of you, since the next time you'll see me, I'll be ruler of the Earth along with Dr. Eggman!"

"Is that it?"

"Uh huh. See you later, mammal and starfish." Plankton exited.

"Well, that was a stupid reason to come in," Amy muttered.

Spongebob exhaled out of relief, and then noticed some keys above him! These must be the keys to open Sonic and Sandy's cage. Spongebob quickly and quietly jumped up, grabbed the key, and went on his way out of the room to retrieve Knuckles. "Sorry, guys! I promise the next time you'll see me, my friends and I will rescue you!"

"Well please hurry! I don't want fried hedgehog and starfish to be a new menu selection for this place!" Amy yelled.

Spongebob left the room, waited beneath some rancid meat for Plankton to leave the room, (oddly enough, Plankton didn't seem to notice the mess of meat) left the meat locker, waited for Plankton to leave the main room, and went to get Knuckles who was still talking with Karen.

"So have you ever wondered how water-proof computers were made?" asked Knuckles.

"Well…" began Karen, but she stopped as she saw Spongebob.

"Knuckles, I got the keys. We can leave now," whispered Spongebob.

"Excellent," Knuckles faced Karen, "Sorry Karen, but I need to leave now. Take care."

"Likewise," returned Karen.

* * *

So Spongebob and Knuckles left the Chum Bucket, entered the treedome, and approached the cage. "Sonic! Sandy! Your freedom is at hand!" Knuckles shouted as he put the key in the lock and opened the cage!

"YES!!" yelled Sonic as he ran around the treedome several times at his top speed.

"Shoot, Sonic! You really are the fastest thing alive!" realized Sandy.

"I'm also a claustrophobic, but that never stopped me from saving the world either!"

"Sonic," Tails flew down from the hosting box to where Sonic was standing. "now that you're free, my confidence has returned. I'm gonna help you on whatever you're gonna do next. Krabs on the other hand, still is suffering from the pain in his back."

"No worries. Anyway, you should know what we're gonna do next," Sonic put on his air necklace, "Come on guys! We've got an egg to scramble!"

* * *

Ooh, things are really getting hot now, huh? Well, it isn't the end yet! Keep an eye out for the next chapter! Until then, see ya!


	8. One Rotten Egg: Scrambled

**Who Wants to Race Me?**

**DISCLAIMER/WRITER'S NOTE:** After what seems like an eternity, chapter eight is finally up! I thank you for your great patience, and rest assured that this chapter and the next two will be written with my best efforts! SpongeBob SquarePants is owned by Stephen Hillenburg, Nickelodeon, and United Plankton, Ltd. Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Yuji Naka, Sega, and Sonic Team.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: ONE ROTTEN EGG—SCRAMBLED

"Righty-o, then. Shall we head off to kick butt?" asked Sandy hopefully.

"Hold it right there, you beautiful thing of a squirrel," cut off Spongebob.

Sandy turned her head toward Sonic. "Did that boy just flirt with me?"

"Hey, you're asking the wrong person," Sonic shook his hands.

"I believe that there is someone we've forgotten about. MR. K!!" shouted the overzealous sponge.

"Arr, boy! Ye don't have t' shout!"

"Well Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and I are heading off to prevent the villains from proceeding in their scheme for world domination! Are you coming?"

"No."

"BUT WHY?!"

"I already told ye, boy! I got a sore back!"

"C'mon Mr. Krabs, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASEY PLEASE PLEASE WITH SEA SUGAR ON TOP?!"

"Argh!! I'm telling ye no! AND THAT'S FINAL!!"

With much annoyance, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Spongebob, and Sandy departed the tree dome, each wearing their own method of breathing. (Air necklaces for Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles; air helmet for Sandy. Obviously, Spongebob doesn't need anything because he can breathe underwater.) The five ran at their own top speed, excluding Sonic who had to slow down a bit to let the other four catch up. "Time for a little payback," grimaced Sandy as she followed the others to the bucket of evil. Sonic, being in front, jumped three inches in the air, stretched out his right leg, and kicked open the doors to the Chum Bucket, after which he slid on the floor. If this were in a video game, the word "Radical!" would appear on-screen.

"Alright, where are those creeps? I can't wait to crush their feeble bones with my spiked knuckles!" said the one bearing the spiked knuckles.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!! You fools!! Did you really think you could get in here without dying first?!" said a familiar voice.

"Plankton! Where are you? Come out to where I can see you clearly!!" commanded a determined sponge, oddly enough straying from his usual childish nature.

"Oh, someone will come out alright, but it won't be me!"

As soon as the evil microscopic villain said this, from the left door came two hundred robots; one hundred water-proof Egg Pawns and one hundred of Plankton's robots! The red and gray robots stood their ground, eyeing our heroes menacingly. "DESTROY THEM!! STOP AT NOTHING UNTIL ALL FIVE BODIES ARE IN TINY LITTLE PIECES!!"

The robotic army began to walk towards the heroes, each robot having their own weapon pointed forward. "What's this? Two hundred robots all being commanded to kill us? This can only mean one thing…I'm gonna have lots of fun disassembling circuitry!!" laughed the extremely violent echidna. Knuckles acted first as he lunged to the mob of artificial soldiers. He grabbed one robot with his hands, and spun himself around, using the Egg Pawn he grabbed as a weapon.

Next, Sonic entered the fray as he used his homing attack at an amazing pace, destroying about a dozen of Plankton's robots in a matter of three seconds! The teenaged blue rodent then spun around in the air, making a small blue tornado which picked up six robots, and threw all of them in different directions, destroying even more mechanized monsters!

Tails began to rotate his tails at a dizzy speed, turned around and ran backwards to destroy a row of seven robots. When this happened, several robots surrounded Tails, thinking that he was done for. However, Tails was prepared for such an event, and jumped into the air. He then used his tails as a helicopter to escape the incoming fleet. He then swooped down, grabbed one of Plankton's robots, and dropped it on a rather large hoard of robots, which made all of the robots in a nearby radius explode.

The Egg Pawns looked at the sponge in confusion. How could this little sea creature possibly take care of itself? Nevertheless, they followed the orders issued by Plankton. Spongebob took a step back, but his eyes had a kind of air that said, "Bring it on!" The Egg Pawns dashed towards the porous freak, but as they did, Spongebob somersaulted to where the Egg Pawns were, grabbed one, jumped in the air, spun around several times, and threw the robot to a group of Plankton's robots. Spongebob landed on the metallic floor, using his arms as helicopter propellers to descend slowly, and pushed both of his arms back which destroyed two other robots.

Sandy herself was having quite a time using her karate skills to destroy several robots. She imitated Knuckles' drill drive, but did it sideways which acted like the Digger from _Atlantis_. The action destroyed about twenty robots at the same time. Sandy spun like a top, which destroyed a few more robots, and when she finished, she grabbed an Egg Pawn, did a back flip, and used the crimson robot like a bowling ball, knocking over a lot more robots.

Abruptly enough to surprise someone of non-hero status, countless robots surrounded the Sonic Heroes. Sonic grinned mischievously as he whispered something to his two best friends. Both nodded their heads. In a single, swift motion, Tails grabbed Sonic's feet, Knuckles did the same to Tails' feet, spun around several times, let go of Tails while Tails let go of Sonic, and with that, Tails kicked Sonic's behind into the air as Sonic cried, "BLAST AWAY!!" as the three speedsters flew across the Chum Bucket, colliding off of everything in sight, which destroyed about half of the robots that remained. All three landed on their feet and exhaled as if nothing happened.

Spongebob and Sandy stared at these three superheroes in shock. They then noticed a small group of robots were closing in on them. They then attempted to imitate the cooperative attack they had just seen…in a quite laughable manner. Spongebob attempted to throw Sandy in the air, but tripped and slid across the floor instead, sweeping many robots off their feet. Sandy, being thrown just about three inches in the air attempted to regain her balance when she realized that a robot was flying right at her! She grabbed the robot, threw it at Spongebob unintentionally, and then made Spongebob launch into a wall. He bounced off of it, rebounded off of Sandy, and in a choppy movement, the two ocean dwellers were uncontrollably bouncing off everything in sight which actually succeeded in destroying a considerable amount of robots.

While the heroes fought the manmade army however, two certain villains and two certain captives watched a small monitor to see five harmless-looking anthropomorphic creatures totally massacring two hundred battle robots. Eggman watched in horror. "Wow! Those five wimps are totally destroying our creations! I expected this out of Sonic and even Tails and Knuckles, but that sponge and squirrel! Needless to say, I'm impressed. Should we call reinforcements?" the crazed doctor asked the small creature.

"Na, I'm just enjoying the show, and besides, I still have my secret weapon!"

"It will never work!" Amy protested. "Sonic and his friends will stop you!"

"Yeah! What she said!" added Patrick.

The two geniuses looked at each other, and then burst into fits of maniacal laughter. "'Sonic and his friends will stop you!' Ha! That's classic!" Plankton mocked, trying to hold back his laugher.

"Hey, how did you even get that crab to expect Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles anyway?" asked Amy.

"Well, since both of you are about to die anyway, I might as well tell you. It all just happened a few hours ago…"

"Oh goody! A flashback!" Patrick yipped in enjoyment.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Plankton approached a modest, pink, anchor-shaped house in a small robot to allow himself to reach the doorbell. Using a robotic hand, he rang the yellow bell. In a few minutes, the door opened to reveal an elderly female crab wearing a purple blouse. "Hello there, gorgeous. Remember me?" asked Plankton.

The crab leaned forward to get a better look at the green creature even though she wore blue spectacles. "Oh…it's you again. Come to steal the formula again, have you?"

"No, whatever gave you that idea? The fact that I just came up with a devilish plan to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula and just showed up at your doorstep just moments after on the exact same day later is just an amusing coincidence!"

"Yeah right. Sorry, Plankton, but you'll never get the formula out of me!"

"I didn't come to ask you about the formula at all, my dear. I merely came to ask you to tell your son that three visitors, each one bearing a different primary color shall come to his establishment to partake in a race that that little yellow fry cook just convinced him in doing."

"Which son? The incredibly handsome, generous, and successful one or the stingy little cheap one?"

"Err…the second one."

"Nice try, Plankton, but there's no way I'm telling me son that!"

"I've got chocolate mints," Plankton stated, as he held up a green box with green-wrapped cuboid mints inside.

"Well, you talked me into it," said the crab, whisking away the box and heading off to the Krusty Krab.

"Wow. That was easier than I thought!" said Plankton to himself.

* * *

"That was it? Boy does that crab fall short of a challenge!" companied Eggman.

"Who cares? I tricked her, didn't I?"

"Touché."

Little did the two villains know that while they were conversing, the door behind them had just burst open. The smell of burned silicon swept the room.

"Ugh! Do you ever clean this place, Plankton?" complained Amy.

"Shut up. Five heroes are about to burst into the room right about…"

"…NOW!" shouted Spongebob, as the previously said statement came to reality.

"AMY!" exclaimed Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"SONIC!!" Amy yelled in an obsessed voice.

"PATRICK!" shouted Spongebob and Sandy.

"SPONGEBOB!" yipped Patrick.

There was a short silence until Eggman said in a hateful tone, "SONIC."

Sonic stepped forward. "Well, eggy, it looks like you lose again!"

"Not quite, warthog. Take a look at your pink friend. As you can see, she is dangling helplessly above a large cauldron of boiling oil. Make any sudden movements or else your girlfriend gets fried and so does the starfish!" Eggman threatened.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever. However, I may consider changing my mind IF you hand me all of your Chaos Emeralds and the secret formula for the Krabby Patty."

"Hmm…give you the emeralds to help you do evil or my friends get fried. Well, Amy was always a pain in the butt…"

"SONIC!!" Amy screamed in a scared voice.

"Oh, what the heck? I'm not giving up any Emeralds or letting you cook my friends, doc!"

"No emeralds? Well then, down your friends go!" Eggman pulled a lever and the rope let go of Amy and Patrick, making them plummet to their doom! "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled Amy and Patrick in a bloody tone.

But before they knew what hit them, they were both in Sonic's arms, being whisked away to safety! "Oh Sonic! You're so romantic, I could kiss you!" Amy flirted as she moved her lips toward Sonic's. Sonic just stood there and tenderly pushed Amy's head back, away from his face.

"Don't push your luck, Ames."

Eggman and Plankton just stared at Sonic, mouths open. "What's up, doc? Did you forget how fast I am?"

Plankton whispered into Eggman's ear, "I think we should be getting out of here," realizing that the win-to-lose ratio was not in their favor.

"Not yet, Planky!" Eggman protested. "That two-tailed freak is still endangered, Sonic!" Eggman pulled out a remote in his left pocket and put his thumb on the single button on the device. "Make any sudden movements or your friend terminates! All I have to do is push this little button!"

Sonic smirked, "Yeah...if you can push it before I grab it!"

Eggman grinned nervously, still holding the remote. He lifted his index finger to dramatically push said button, but the moment he did, Sonic, in a flash of blue, swiped the remote away from Eggman. Sonic chuckled in that fashion that only he could chuckle, lobbing the remote in his hand. "Okay...now we're in trouble!"

Eggman quickly pressed a button on a second remote he carried in his right pocket, and immediately came his Egg Walker in its hover mode. Eggman and Plankton quickly jumped in, blasted a hole in the Chum Bucket ceiling, and flew out of the bucket of evil.

"Well, I guess we win!" proclaimed Spongebob, putting his arms on his sides.

"Not yet, Spongebob," Sonic protested, "We still need to stop those crazy doctors at most. We can't just let them escape! Come on, guys! We're not done yet!"

The seven heroes attempted to exit the villains' base until suddenly Amy tapped Sonic's shoulder rapidly. "What?!" Sonic asked, annoyed.

Amy motioned her finger towards her lips nervously, trying to point out that she couldn't breathe out side of the Chum Bucket! "MMFF!!" buzzed Amy, her lips clenched tightly together.

"Hold on...how are we supposed to get her out of here if she can't breathe?!" asked Spongebob.

"Wait a minute...my fourth air necklace! Do you guys think that'll work?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, but remember it's faulty? It only lasts five minutes!" warned Knuckles.

"It'll have to do," Tails decided.

"No, Tails. Give it to me. I'll give Amy my air necklace. I'll never forgive myself if anyone...even Amy...gets hurt," Sonic put his head down.

Amy shook her head no. She very well knew Sonic couldn't last five seconds underwater without an air supply and she didn't want him to get hurt. "Amy, don't be stupid. I need to protect you!" Sonic reminded.

All of a sudden, Amy jabbed Sonic's face, proving her persistence! "Ouch! All right, fine! Take the faulty air necklace!" Sonic shouted angrily, rubbing his hand against his now slightly red cheek.

Sonic left the Chum Bucket and returned nine seconds later with the air necklace, quickly clamping it on Amy's dress. Amy quickly took in a deep breath, and exhaled in relief. "Thanks for trusting me, Sonic. Now let's get those two idiots!"

The heroes finally left the deserted restaurant to see Eggman's hovercraft far out of sight. "They're too far away! We'll never catch up to them!" thought Sandy.

"Never say never," Sonic laughed. "C'mon guys, grab hold of my arms," the blue hedgehog directed. Tails, Knuckles, and Amy grabbed onto Sonic's right arm, and Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy grabbed onto Sonic's left arm. "Hold on tight," Sonic warned. Before the arm holders knew what was happening, Sonic launched his feet in the air, rotated them at a super sonic speed, and left his standing spot. The six passengers screamed half in fear and half in excitement as Sonic ran at a blistering speed, quickly catching up with the hovercraft.

Plankton looked behind him to see Sonic and his friends quickly catching up with him and Eggman. Quickly, Plankton faced Eggman and warned, "Eggman, we've got company!"

Eggman looked in his rear view mirrors. "You've gotta be kidding me." Eggman hunched forward. "I'm gonna try to lose 'em," stated Eggman as he began to make his hovercraft go in sharp zigzags. Sonic observed this action, and imitated it in a more graceful fashion. "Drat," spat Eggman. "Plankton, use the Volkan Cannon to zap that hedgehog and his friends out of existence!"

Plankton laughed, "With pleasure!" Plankton hopped to where the Volkan Cannon stood and began firing its missiles toward Sonic, but he just dashed diagonally, completely missing the blasts. Plankton tried again, but didn't even get close to shooting him.

Now it was Sonic's turn to attack. He jumped into the air, his passengers still hanging on, and fired Knuckles toward the hovercraft. "Excuse me. Coming through," taunted Knuckles as he blew a rather large dent into the craft before returning to Sonic. Sonic then sent both Tails and Sandy to the front side of the hovercraft as they shattered the craft's window upon impact and returned to run behind Sonic.

Plankton growled, "Eggman, we need more firepower!"

"You don't have to tell me twice! Let's try this!" Eggman yelled as he shot a rather large set of homing lasers out the back end of the craft toward Sonic. But the hedgehog only began to run faster, hopped directly over the lasers, and landed on the craft, the lasers still following him! "See ya!" taunted Sonic as he hopped off the craft and the lasers totally shattered the craft's armor.

"I'm growing rather tiresome of always losing! Take this, Sonic!" Eggman blurted out, as a box on the side of the craft shot two magazines of firecrackers alternately. Sonic however, was traveling too fast to be hit by simple firecrackers. They simply exploded behind his feet, Sonic chuckling. Sonic decided to send an attack of his own while this was happening as he fired Amy towards the craft. She gripped to the back of the craft and smashed it several times with her Piko Piko Hammer before bounding back to where Sonic was running.

Eggman, by now, was extremely annoyed as was Plankton. "I cannot afford to fail this time! Farewell, Sonic!!" Eggman yelled maniacally as he blasted his final weapon: an enormous laser that had radius slightly larger than the craft itself!

For a second, it looked as if it was going to collide into Sonic, but at the last second, Sonic hopped high into the air and blasted Spongebob and Patrick to the left and right side of the craft. Flying at a great speed, the two best friends let out an extended, super fun-filled, "WHEEEEE!!"

The invertebrates hit their target precisely, springing two leaks in the craft's gasoline tank! Plankton tapped Eggman's shoulder. "Hey buddy? I think we're in trouble!"

"Oh, you think?!" Eggman complained as the craft slowly sank to the ocean floor.

Sonic was certain that even with two leaks, it would be a while before the craft ran out of gas, so as his final attack, he ran at his top speed, rolled into a ball creating a spin dash, rolled directly below the villain's vehicle and leaped all the way through the craft, creating a gigantic cavity at the back of the vessel. To add the finishing touch to this victory, Sonic shouted to the two villains, "See ya, metal heads!!" as he hopped off of the destructing walker.

The second the craft ran out of gas, Sonic and his friends surrounded the now-destroyed craft. "You lose, Eggman!" exclaimed Sonic and Sandy.

Suddenly Plankton perked up. "Not so fast fellas! I still have my secret weapon, and now you shall all pay!" Plankton threatened as he took a remote out of the glove compartment of the craft. He pressed a very large red button.

BEEP!

Nothing seemed to happen. Plankton pressed it again.

BEEP!

Plankton was getting annoyed as he began tapping the button at a very fast speed, creating many beeps. "What's going on, Plankton?" asked Eggman.

"My secret weapon! It's not at the Chum Bucket!"

* * *

Dun dun dun!! Things just got really exciting! What happened to Plankton's secret weapon? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter comes out. Until then, so long, reader!


End file.
